


February 29, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as the rare toy he bought for Supergirl fell.





	February 29, 2004

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as the rare toy he bought for Supergirl fell and shattered after he waited to purchase it for weeks.

THE END


End file.
